


Shortcake

by Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cake, Confessions, Dinner, Fluff, Gale's one smooth talker, Gay, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/pseuds/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt
Summary: Gale walks by Peeta's house in Victor's village and they lock eyes. Gale hasn't really paid attention to Peeta, but just staring at him now he was beautiful.Or where Gale starts to like Peeta and asks him on a date.
Relationships: Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun 😄

It had been weeks since Katniss and Peeta came home, and in that time Gale hasn't said a word to his former best friend. He thinks it's easier this way, not seeing one another. Everytime he does see her he can't help but see the mental image of her and the lover boy kissing for the Capitol while other tributes were  _ dying _ . It made him sick. Though it did not stop him from visiting Prim and Mrs.Everdeen in the victor's village from time to time. He brang them extra things, like bread and herbs, even though he knew they didn't need it, now that they were living with a victor.

After the first time he did this, however, a blond boy sitting on his porch was staring up at the baby blue sky and it caught his attention. He looked so peaceful, yet so troubled, a storm brewing beneath the surface of his irises. Those same sea blue eyes moving from the sky blue above, down to Gale's grey cold stare. Then their eyes locked, and they just gazed at each other, barely acknowledging the outside world, as if the time had stopped completely, just for them. Gale felt a small tingly sensation in his stomach that he's never really experienced before. Though he's not stupid and knows exactly what it means. 

Lost in thought, and Peeta's eyes, he can't help but notice the paler one's cheeks tint a lovely rosy pink. The sight unconsciously made Gale's mouth drop open, causing Peeta to quickly glance down at the taller's chapped lips then back up. 

After what seemed like hours neither tore their curious gaze from the other until a sudden hiss from behind Gale made both jump. Th ey turned towards the noise revealing a grumpy cat named Buttercup who scurried away towards its house. Gale snapped out of the trance, shaking his head at the thought of those eyes, swiftly turned around and ran back to his house as fast as his legs could go. 

He didn't understand it. Was Peeta sizing him up? Checking out the competition? Who knows, Gale sure as hell doesn't. Either way he knows what he felt whilst staring at the 'boy in love'. Right. He loves Katniss. Or at least that's what he said to Caesar Flickerman. But what was that stare and why did Gale feel some type of way just from those sad eyes? He didn't know now, but he wanted to. So that was his mission; every time he visits Katniss's family, he'll make his presence known to Peeta too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he went to the victor's village it was pouring down rain. Buckets and buckets of water came crashing down on the path, making it a muddy mess and extremely slippery. So slippery in fact, that when Gale was passing by Peeta's house to get to Katniss's, he heard a racket of something drop and an, "Oh shit!" right after. 

Going to investigate the noise he notices that not too far from where he was standing, was what looked to be a really nice tiny cake, now spread across the path, making it dance with pink, blue, and white. About two feet away from said cake, staring down at it with the most hurt look in his eyes, was the baker's son. None other than Peeta Mellark himself. He was covered in mud and what wasn't covered with mud, was soaked in rainwater. If he doesn't move soon he'll catch one hell of a cold. With that thought, Gale marches over to him.

"You okay down there, lover boy?" Gale quipped, although with zero heat behind his words. Turning slowly Peeta glared.

"I'm fine. I can clean this up, I don't need your help." Peeta spat.

As if not hearing the shorter boy he takes out a dirty rag he keeps on him for just in case purposes and picks up the small fragments of cake off the path until only some icing remained. 

"Mind telling me where your garbage is, _shortcake_?" Gale asked with a sly smirk plastered on his tan face. Hmm he liked that nickname for Peeta.

"It i-its uhh," Peeta stumbled, the same rosy pink tint from the other day appeared on his face at hearing the name. "Here," he says, waving a hand for Gale to follow.

They make their way into the house. Gale notices how clean everything is in the front room, as they make their way to the back towards the kitchen. Peeta points to the garbage can sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Gale sees it and dumps the cake, along with the rag, into the silver bin.

"Thanks, um, you really didn't have to help. I appreciate it." Peeta says with a warm smile. 

"It was no problem, shortstack." Gale replied, before giving a tiny smile back that showed teeth.

"Woah," Peeta squeaked.

"What?" Gale frowned.

"I've never seen you smile before."

"Oh, uh, well I don't usually smile, for good reason." Gale scratched the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, uhm, for what it's worth, I think you have a great smile." Peeta clarified, giving Gale a shy smile that crinkled his eyes. Gale's face reddened deeply, at the compliment. He was, surprisingly, enjoying the other's company, even though it had been a few minutes and his thoughts from the last time they met were definitely confirmed.

Gale cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "Your smile isn't so bad yourself." Might as well shoot his shot now, Gale thought.

A giggle escaped from Peeta's lips as he was bringing his hand to cover them. Gale couldn't help but try and gaze at what Peeta had behind said hand.

Peeta dropped his hand a second later, revealing a huge smile plastered on his face. He finished giggling, bit his lower lip, and replied, "Aheh thank you. I appreciate that, too." 

The two made eye contact, both standing in Peeta's kitchen grinning at each other. 

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Gale smoothly asked.

"U-uh yeah, yeah we can. How's tomorrow night for dinner? I'll cook something." Peeta suggested.

Just to make Peeta blush again Gale states, "Perfect, its **date**." Emphasizing the word date all while prancing out the front door to Katniss' house. 

Peeta stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what exactly just happened. First Gale wanted to hang out with HIM, then  _ Peeta  _ suggested  _ dinner _ , and Gale called it a date and left. Well this should be fun.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta has Gale over for dinner, and they get along quite well 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK this chapter is cute :3

The next day arrived and Peeta was in the kitchen staring at the rice and vegetable soup he prepared in bowls, he even had some bread left over from yesterday if they wanted any. He was dressed to impress, well with whatever he could throw together that was in his closet. Which was a pale blue button up shirt, and non wrinkled grey jeans. His hair was brushed out and looked natural. 

A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door. Hurriedly he walked towards the door to open it. Behind it stood a very handsome looking Gale who was wearing a white button up shirt and worn blue jeans. His hair was how it usually was but brushed out, very similar to how Peeta looked tonight.

"Hey." Peeta greeted with a shy grin. He couldn't help but blush whenever Gale stared at him like he was staring now.

"Hi, you look amazing." Gale said, looking at Peeta's hair and outfit suggestively. He couldn't get enough of how stunning he thought Peeta looked.

"Why thank you," Peeta starts with a widening smile and even rosier cheeks. "Come on in."

Gale saunters in happily, with Peeta closing the door swiftly behind them. The blonde then guides them to the table in the dining room, pulling a seat out for Gale to sit in.

"Such a gentleman." Gale quirked, while giving a soft grin. He took his seat and Peeta helped push him in. But before Peeta let go of the back of the chair, Gale laid his hand atop of his and softly said, "Thank you, Peeta."

"O-of co-course." Peeta shuddered out. He quickly took a glance at Gale's eyes, and somehow got stuck. The way they're staring at each other now reminds Peeta of the week prior, when they were both gazing at each other. Peeta couldn't explain it then, why Gale made his insides do acrobatics, but he gets it now. 

They remain staring at each other, Gale absent-mindedly caressing the hand underneath his with his fingertips. Peeta glanced down at Gale's lips, biting his bottom one in the process. 

What were they doing here again? DINNER. Without thinking he pulls his hands away from the chair saying, "Almost forgot, dinner's getting cold." He excuses himself to the kitchen, quickly grabbing the bowls of food. Before re-entering the dining area, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, just being around Gale makes Peeta feel all fuzzy inside.

Upon re-entering he placed both bowls down, first Gale's, then his own.

"Wow, you made this?" Gale asked, glancing from his food to Peeta who's sitting across from him. Peeta gave a light nod, while giving a tiny smile.

"It looks fantastic." the grey eyed one gave a shy smile, and got one in return. 

"I appreciate you saying that." Peeta giggles.

The two enjoyed their vegetable soup with rice. While they ate they talked about what things they liked to eat, how they felt about the whole districts v. capitol business, then it moved on to their skills in survival and hobbies. They finished eating halfway into their hobbies talk. Peeta and Gale finished their conversation with smiles because they just learned so much about each other.

Gale couldn't believe it, Peeta was so talented, no wonder he survived the games. Peeta thought Gale was so brave and amazing, helping to support his family in this fucked up system.

"You're an amazing person, Gale." Peeta says softly, with a serious look on his face, but lust in his eyes.

Gale's ears turned a bright red color and he couldn't stop smiling at the compliment. 

"Takes one to know one, shortcake." Gale said barely above a whisper, eyes glazed over with want.

Peeta felt hazy gazing into those cool grey eyes, he's not sure how much longer he can do this. Before anything happens, Peeta clears his throat sort of breaking the tension in the room. He picks up the bowls telling Gale he should put these away, before scurrying off into the kitchen again.

Peeta places the bowls into the sink, taking deep breaths. Gale is so intoxicating, with his compliments, his stares, the nicknames, and his overall energy. To Peeta, Gale was amazing, and after talking to him for hours, he wants more. More conversations with him, more hand touching, more everything. Peeta's so caught up with his thoughts of Gale, that he doesn't hear Gale enter the kitchen. He feels a warm presence behind him then a deep voice makes him turn around, "Everything okay, shortcake?"

Peeta turns and Gale's two feet away from him. Peeta leans back against the sink.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just," he starts, but doesn't know how to finish.

Gale reaches out his left hand and takes Peeta's right and clasps their fingers together, so their hands are palm to palm. Gale starts rubbing gentle circles into the back of Peeta's hand.

"Its okay, Peeta. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Gale replies, giving the hand in his a reassuring squeeze. He gives Peeta a warm smile, trying to ease whatever was going on with him.

"It's just. No one has ever been interested in me, for me. Not even Katniss. No one's ever genuinely complimented me, or even got to know what I like to do, just because they could. And after tonight, you've made me feel all warm inside, even wanted and I don't know how to act on it because nothing like this ever happens to me and--"

Peeta's words get cut off by Gale's lips on his. It's soft and slow and everything his kiss with Katniss during the games wasn't. He felt like he could fly or throw a 1000 pound flour bag over his head. Gale made him feel something, he hasn't felt in a long time; happy.

Gale pulls back with a smack. They both stand there out of breath from the short, sweet kiss that just took place.

"I'm obviously interested in you," Gale gave a faint laugh, "If you couldn't tell, I have been flirting with you this past week. If I'm being honest here, I'm not usually the flirty type, but after we had that stare down last week, I-" He stopped sounding breathless.

Peeta brought his hand to Gale's cheek, Gale gave a sigh and leaned into the gentle touch.

"I thought you were gorgeous, just staring at the sky. I could've stood there staring into your eyes all day if the cat hadn't interrupted." He hums, leaning forward to touch his forehead with Peeta's. Peeta's thumb starts drawing small circles on Gale's cheek.

Gale continued, "I thought you wouldn't like me back because of the whole situation you've got with Katniss, but after I helped you pick up the tiny cake and saw how you reacted I didn't know what to think. I did know that I wanted to get to know you better, and here we are." he said the last part with a smirk.

Peeta nuzzled his forehead with Gale's and added, "Just between us, the whole Katniss situation, is just for show. She made it very clear on our way back to district 12. I thought she really liked me, but I was just a survival tactic to her. I don't even know if I truly liked her in that way, because the whole entire game, in the arena, even when we kissed she didn't make me feel the way that you're making me feel right now." 

This time Peeta initiated the kiss, making it soft and pouring every ounce of love and want he had for Gale into it. Gale immediately kissed back slightly turning his head so their lips could meld together. The way their lips felt meshed together made the two of them sigh into the kiss. Peeta slid his hand that laid on Gale's cheek, towards the hairs on the back of Gale's head and massaged his fingers there. Gale moved his hands to Peeta's sides and felt the muscles underneath his finger contract, and a moan come from Peeta, causing him to open his mouth.

Gale took this opportunity to deepen the kiss adding his tongue into the mix. Peeta whimpered at the feeling of Gale's tongue in his mouth. He then, shyly prodded his tongue out and swiped Gale's tongue. The two of them groaned into the kiss, and tried to get as close as possible to each other. Without breaking the kiss, Peeta moved slightly to the left and sat on the counter with Gale following him and placing both hands on Peeta's thighs. Peeta pushes his knees more onto their designated sides, and allows Gale to slip in between them. Once Gale's there, Peeta wraps his legs around Gale's waist, yearning to be closer. This move pushes Gale more into Peeta, causing Gale's lower torso to brush into Peeta's groin area. A low growl erupts in his mouth, caused by Peeta. 

Then the kiss becomes more needy and sloppy. Gale pushes more into Peeta causing little moans to escape the blond. Peeta licks the top of Gale's mouth, and Gale lets out a sultry grunt, that was so loud, if anyone walking by heard it, they'd know immediately what was going on. This made Peeta giggle into the kiss, making their lips rumble and tickle Gale so then he started laughing, which ultimately broke their lips apart.

The two kept laughing while keeping a close proximity. Peeta was still on the counter, arms wrapped around Gale's neck; his legs wrapped around Gale's waist. Gale's hands now on the small of Peeta's back, thumbs slowly rubbing the area. They were looking at each other and just laughing.

Gale's laugh slowly turned into a hum, and so did Peeta's. Gale stops and moves his lips closer to Peeta's and whispers, "Thank you for dinner,  _ shortcake _ ." 

Before Peeta can reply, Gale gives Peeta's lips a soft peck, dragging his lips to Peeta's cheek and giving Peeta's cheek three tiny kisses. Peeta giggles and squirms in Gale's arms, his hand still on Peeta's back, thumbs massaging now. 

Gale lightly drags his lips from Peeta's cheek over to his jaw, finding the sensitive spot just under Peeta's left ear. Peeta lets out a deep groan that travels through Gale's body to his lower regions. Gale moans into Peeta's neck, nuzzling it with his nose and placing kiss after kiss to kiss on his jaw. Gale's lips start to trail down Peeta's neck, opening his mouth as he gets closer to the other boy's collarbone. Peeta lets out a low grunt and brings both his hands into Gale's hair, slowly combing his fingers through the soft black hair. Gale shivers as the fingers start kneading in his scalp. 

The fingers on his scalp are quite relaxing. Gale stopped kissing Peeta's neck and rests his forehead on Peeta's, relaxing into his touch.

"Thank you for everything." Peeta mumbled, cuddling more into Gale's forehead.

"Of course, anything for you,  _ shortcake _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😭💚


End file.
